


To Noise Making

by Zebooboo



Series: Wasteland [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: "Schala please. This is getting out of hand.""Not yet. Not yet...""Ikora can *help* you. Why won't you just ask her?""I can handle this Tyr. I've handled it before.""Yes, but those times you didn't have visions while awake in the middle of the day!"





	To Noise Making

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first piece where Feros isn't in xD

The grenade in her hand expanded. Then it shrank. Expanded. Shrank. Expanded. Shrank. Expanded. Shrank.

She saw a silver figure from the corner of her eye. She snuffed out the grenade and snapped her eyes closed. When she opened them her palm was smoking and there was nobody else there.

"Schala please. This is getting out of hand."

"Not yet. Not yet..."

"Ikora can _help_  you. Why won't you just ask her?"

"I can handle this Tyr. I've handled it before."

"Yes, but those times you didn't have visions while awake in the middle of the day!"

"They're not visions-"

"But you _see_  things. Before this you would get whispers at the worst situation. Maybe a couple of dreams. But now you wake up screaming every night. You see things when you are awake. And you hear whispers all the time. You're actually starting to remember what you see, you can almost understand what you hear!"

"I know Tyr."

"And you want to do nothing?"

"I don't know _what_  I'm seeing. What am I supposed to say to Ikora? That I'm going crazy?"

"So you'll just stay here and do nothing? Schala please..."

"I...I don't know."

\---

_She saw light, bright and red and it stretched across the sky._

_She smelled the smoke and charred flesh in the air._

_She felt the warmth fade away._

\---

_She saw him walk on. Ever forward, leaving a trail of corpses behind._

_She saw him leave, searching for something. She knew he wouldn't find it._

_She saw him walk past the gate. He kept walking. He kept leaving a trail of corpses behind._

\---

_She saw them laugh. They were so happy._

_They kept running towards the sunset. But they kept losing each other on the way._

_And they stopped._

_And she was still at their beginning. And now the lost ones are standing next to her._

_She feared if she reached out she would be able to touch them._

\---

Schala looked away. It wouldn't stop. She couldn't handle it.

"Schala?"

"Can you ping Ikora for me?"

"On it."

(The Light felt overwhelming.)

\---

The room was empty beyond Ikora and Cayde. She was grateful for that, just getting here had been awful, seeing odd glimpses between people, hearing whispers under the buzz of activity. She wasn't sure what it wanted her to understand.

Ikora took one look at her and her brow furrowed. Lines stretching over her face suddenly. She started guiding Schala to the side before she could explain.

(What would she explain?)

"Schala?"

She hesitates for a moment.

"I'm...I'm seeing visions. Having dreams. Hearing whispers and it's getting worse. It won't stop."

"Look at me, focus on me. Tell me what you see."

There is an intensity on her Vanguard's face. It doesn't make feel better, but it does steady her. Slows her racing mind.

"I...It's jumbled. It keeps trying to show me so many things. I don't know where to look. It keeps slipping, I can never remember all of it."

"Focus, what is the most vivid thing you can see?"

Schala feels defeat tear through her, it pains to admit. That her light's best manifestation is the worst nightmare she has.

"Fire. Everything is burning away."

\---

The impression that Cayde had been in her visions couldn't be shaken. He had been... there. Somehow it felt important that she remember, but the memory slipped through her fingers.

He had been...somewhere. Had he been alone? Maybe with others? Had he been going somewhere? Or waiting for something? Perhaps....

Perhaps...

She looked at him as she and Ikora left, catching a glimpse of a small salute before the doors closed. Whatever grasp she had on the dream faded away. It made her feel restless.

\---

"Focus on me. Follow my Light. Ease away from the edge. It does not control you. You can mold it, give it another shape. Make it something you can _use_."

The steady stream of instructions helped. For a while. They were meditating, Ikora's Light guiding the way the whole time. The whispers had left. The visions faded. The Void was an expanse of silky darkness.

It was blissfully silent.

Schala felt like her Light was in perfect harmony with the entire City. On the same frequency, same loudness. She honestly felt like she was high.

Then the Vanguard's Light coaxed her out of the meditation. And the buzzing returned to her ears. Muted, but it was still there. Her spirits fell instantly. She sighed in defeat.

She had never changed the Void so she could use it. It slipped away from her, like it was a game and it had only been indulging her momentarily. What was she doing wrong...

She fell backwards into a sprawl on the mat. Would it be better if she could understand it? If she could _hear_  it. If she _knew_. Maybe it wouldn't be so insistent.

The celing gave no answers. Ikora shuffled to her feet, stepping next to her. The worried gleam in her eyes wasn't gone. But there was an edge that had taken residence next to it. Schala felt weary seeing it.

"I can understand your frustration. The Void can be fickle, capricious. But there are things in there we do not yet understand."

The exo climbed to her feet, meeting Ikora's eyes.

"These visions... until we know what they mean, until we _know_  they are reliable, it would be for the best if they remained a secret."

Ikora laid a firm hand on her shoulder. It felt like a shackle, made her more restless. But she understood why. It would bring panic. And if not panic, then skepticism or disdain. She nodded firmly.

"Continue meditating. It will take time to fully control the Void."

(And if she spent all night meditating only to have entire scenes play out with increasing clarity in front her eyes every time she opened them? It was only for her to know.)

\---

Ikora would probably advise her to lay low for a few days, get a feel for controlling the Void. The woman's disapproval would probably sting like hell when Schala returns to the Tower.

But right now? With the stars passing her by and Cayde chattering away over the comms? It was the most peaceful her mind has been in months.

"-and he always makes the coffee too strong. You know, dumps half a packet of sugar in there but oof, so strong. I swear his taste sensor is fried."

"That why you woke him up and had him make you coffee?"

"Hey, gotta stay awake somehow."

"If you hadn't gone drinking it _may_  have been a bit easier no?"

"And where would the fun be in that?"

"In me not dying from having you run tactical while hangover."

"You, my young Warlock friend, lack a sense of adventure."

"I'll have it carved on my grave."

"So morbid, the warship is half destroyed and the rest is on lockdown. Everything is dead or dying and no other Fallen ships are left in the area. You'll be fine."

"Tell me that when I'm back in the City."

"Do you one better, drinks on me when you're back in the City, in one piece, courtesy of yours truly."

"I'll hold you to it."

(The light chill dancing down her spine was ignored in favour of checking over her guns. She was fast approaching her target and she refused to let _visions_  get in her way.)

She lit a grenade in her hand as she waited to get in range. It expanded, then shrank, expanded and shrank, expanded and shrank. No figures sprang from the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Schala is having a hard time, i'm sorry baby


End file.
